


Not Gay As In Happy, But Queer As In Fuck You

by thewritescroll



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Swearing, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritescroll/pseuds/thewritescroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna make out in front of these same-sex marriage protestors to piss them off?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gay As In Happy, But Queer As In Fuck You

Ryan glared at the mass of people lining the sidewalk as he walked by. Of course the local traditional church had to have their protest against gay rights today. Ryan’s nerves were already on a short fuse (from the idiots at work, and the migraines their questions were giving him) and he was about half a second away from going on a murderous rampage. (Or punching someone in the face, he wasn’t quite sure.)

It wasn’t that Ryan was upset about the protest because he was gay, (although he wouldn’t say he was exactly straight) but the way the protesters were acting - throwing slurs around every other word, preaching to every open ear about sins – he was quickly getting close to his wits end. 

Normally Ryan would just ignore the protesters, but they were rowdier than the groups he usually came across. They were specifically targeting and yelling people who should ‘see the light’ as they walked past. Just in front of Ryan, they stopped a tired-looking man who immediately put on an impassive face once they started preaching to him about how his sleeve tattoos were ‘ruining his body’ and how he was ‘going to regret them in a few years’. Even after the man’s stare was growing harder and more angry, the protesters persisted. 

Ryan was approaching the man and his harassers when they made eye contact. And /man were those eyes gorgeous/. Ryan was just about to turn away and keep walking when the man winked at him. Making a split-second decision, he diverted on his path a bit and walked straight through the group of protesters. 

“Hey man, how’re you doing?” He called out, distracting the people surrounding the guy Ryan was walking towards.

Reaching the curious stranger, Ryan enveloped him in a hug. He angled his head towards the man’s ear, grinning.

“Do you wanna make out in front of these guys to piss them off?” He whispered. Backing away from the man to give him some space to answer, Ryan barely had time to react before tattooed hands were framing his face and lips were crashing against his. 

Ryan tensed up for a moment, before he relaxed into the kiss. (Relaxed wasn’t really the best word for it; Ryan was pretty sure his lips were going to be bruised) Teeth pulling at each other, fighting for air, the pair lost themselves in each other. After what simultaneously seemed like forever and not long enough, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

The group of protesters around them had dissipated in the time that they were kissing, but the pair was still getting disgusted looks and sneers from some of the people nearby. Looking over at the man, Ryan ran a hand through his hair, grinning.

“I’m Ryan, nice to meet you.” He said, sticking out his hand.

The stranger met his hand shaking it, “Geoff.”

“So, do you want to get out of here?” Ryan asked, “I know a nice place to eat a couple blocks away.”

Geoff laughed, grabbing his hand and starting to lead Ryan down the sidewalk. “I think we can cook up something better at my place.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr here: startingwithayang.tumblr.com and thewritescroll.tumblr.com  
> Feedback is really appreciated guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
